Trickster Karkat
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Dave has a chat with TKK also known as Trickster Karkat. I know it's boring, but it would have been interesting two years ago. Rated T.
1. Origanl Story

Caption: A Happy Karkat?

Me: Another story on my tumblr, which means another story on here too. I also added some things and fixed some words that won't supposed to lowercase. Also I changed a few things because the Emoji's I used won't show up.

Enjoy!

/

{◎ YOU ARE Trickster Karkat ◎}

{ Trickster Karkat PESTER DAVE }

~~carcinoGeneticist [CG] pesters turntechGodhead [TG]~~

CG: DAVE CAN I TALK TO YOU?

CG: PLEASE ANSWER.

TG: what do you want

CG: I'M HERE TO SAY HELLO, DAVE. HI DAVE.

CG: HOW ARE YOU FELLING?

TG: holy crap

TG: are you sick or something

TG: wait don't tell me someone made you eat something totally messed up and fried your brain cause this is some serious ironic sh*t going down right here

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEEN? DID I EAT SOMETHING FUNNY? ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC DAVE.

TG: no I'm being not serious a**hat

TG: what the the f*** do you think I'm saying

CG: I DON'T KNOW. IS THIS SARCASM, TOO? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING?

TG: you know what I'm not really in the mood for this bs so go away

TG: your making a fool out of yourself just trying get me all riled up over this

CG: BUT DAVE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT HAS MADE YOU REMOTELY ANGRY. DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG OR IS THIS APART OF YOUR IRONY NONSENSE THAT SEEMS INTRIGUING FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE. IS IRONY ABOUT BEING SARCASTICALLY REPUGNANT.

CG: DAVE I DON'T KNOW IF I UNDERSTAND.

TG: kar what is wrong with you and why are you typing like that

CG: TYPING LIKE WHAT, DAVE? IS MY TYPING TOO OFFENSIVE?

CG: Do you want me to type like this? I'll even add ❤'s at the end of sentences. These surely aren't offensive to you right?❤

CG: Cute right?❤ What pretty heart thingies.❤ I have these weird circle things too.◎ See ◎? And in black!◉ Isn't that cute, Dave?✪

CG:❤

{✪ Trickster Karkat ASK DAVE TO LUNCH ✪}

CG: So Dave lets have lunch together. ❤ that is, if you want to... ❤

CG: Dave ❤_❤?

CG: Are you okay? (-✪_✪)

TG: Who's face is that supposed to be

CG: Yours. (~✪_✪) (✪_✪)

TG: okay stop that it's creeping me out man

CG: Aw, but Dave they're so cute.❤ See: (~✪_✪) (~✪_✪) Dave, can we still have lunch together? ❤

CG: (✪_✪)(✪_✪)?

TG: okay I really need you to stop that

CG: Aww, but Daaaaaaaave! I like them! (❤_❤)

CG: So... Can we have lunch together?❤

CG: Oh, maybe I'll ask Egbert to come with us, since he said I'm cute. Or maybe Sollux he's mean but he likes sweets! What about Gamzee?! He is my best friend after-all.❤

TG: or maybe you can just shut up

{❤ Trickster Karkat PICK UP ON DAVE'S RUDNESS ❤}

CG: Dave why are you being so mean? I just want to have lunch with you.

CG: Geez...

CG: Bye, Dave.

TG: wait

TG: where are you going

CG: I'm going to ask John instead cause you seem a bit moody today. I won't bother you anymore then.

TG: wait sorry man I just thought you were try'n to mess with me or somethin'

TG: i'll hang out with you so don't tell Egbert I got mad at you for nothing or being a complete jerk

{❤ Trickster Karkat BE HAPPY THAT DAVE AGREED TO LUNCH: You where so happy that you put stars at the end of your sentences again. ❤}

CG: Yay lunch!❤ So let's meet up at the café down the street by my house!❤ They have sweets there and different flavored teas.❤ Or do you just want coffee?❤ You like apples right?!❤ They have apple flavored tea and coffee.❤

CG: Does that sound okay?❤

TG: ...sure

CG: Bye bye Dave!❤ ;3

~~~carcinoGeneticist [CG] has stopped pestering turntechGodhead [TG]~~~~

TG: what the f*** just happened

~~~turntechGodhead [TG] has logged off pesterchum~~~

/

I love homestuck!

Brw, Review!


	2. Barely Revamped Story

Caption: Revamp of First Chapter! :3

Me: Yes I revamped it witch means I'm not deleting the original. That's just stupid. It's MY story so why should I delete it when I worked so hard on it for so fuckin' long. Now I've wasted my time revamping it when I could have been writing a DaveKat story. Now it's horrible.

Here, Enjoy it.

/

Trickster Karkat giggles as he grabs his phone to text with Dave. He needed to talk to the other before he forgot like last time. Last time John distracted him with a cat-toy when he came to visit yesterday. It was fun at first, but then they ended up losing track of time for six hours straight.

Karkat really wants to talk to Dave so badly it hurts. He hopes the blond picks up, because it will make him feel extremely happy.

Not that he ever stops being happy.

CG: DAVE CAN I TALK TO YOU?

CG: PLEASE ANSWER.

TG: what do you want

CG: I'M HERE TO SAY HELLO, DAVE. HI DAVE.

CG: HOW ARE YOU FELLING?

TG: holy crap

TG: are you sick or something

TG: wait don't tell me someone made you eat something totally messed up and fried your brain cause this is some serious ironic sh*t going down right here

The brightly colored troll with pink hair pouts cutely, then plays with the sparkly strawberry barrette in his hair. How can Dave say something like that. His brain is working perfectly fine. Sure he's more obsessed with candy than before, but it's not a bad thing. Karkat looks confusedly at his cellphone and types a reply.

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEEN? DID I EAT SOMETHING FUNNY? ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC DAVE.

TG: no I'm being not serious a**hat

TG: what the the f*** do you think I'm saying

CG: I DON'T KNOW. IS THIS SARCASM, TOO? ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME SOMETHING?

TG: you know what I'm not really in the mood for this bs so go away

TG: your making a fool out of yourself just trying get me all riled up over this

CG: BUT DAVE I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING THAT HAS MADE YOU REMOTELY ANGRY. DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG OR IS THIS APART OF YOUR IRONY NONSENSE THAT SEEMS INTRIGUING FROM YOUR PERSPECTIVE. IS IRONY ABOUT BEING SARCASTICALLY REPUGNANT.

CG: DAVE I DON'T KNOW IF I UNDERSTAND.

TG: kar what is wrong with you and why are you typing like that

CG: TYPING LIKE WHAT, DAVE? IS MY TYPING TOO OFFENSIVE?

CG: Do you want me to type like this? I'll even add cute hearts at the end of all my texts. These surely aren't offensive to you right?❤

CG: Cute right? What pretty heart thingies. I have these weird circle things too and they're also in black! Isn't that cute, Dave?❤

CG: Awww, Dave! ❤

CG: So Dave lets have lunch together. That is, if you want to... ❤

CG: Dave?

CG: Are you okay? (Insert Dave Emoji)

TG: who's face is that supposed to be

CG: It's your face silly. (Insert Dave Emoji)

Karkat giggles at how clueless Dave is being. Of course it's the blonds face. It looks exactly like him! And so cute too. Dave is always cute even if he's insufferable prick sometimes.

TG: okay stop that it's creeping me out man

CG: Aw, but Dave they're so cute. See: (Insert Dave Emoji) Dave, can we still have lunch together?

Dave doesn't answer, so the pinkette leaves another message. Was the blond mad at him!? He didn't mean to upset Dave, but the blond did seem pretty moody today. Maybe he's on that period thingy, humans have. 'Wait do male humans have those? I think John told me they don't, but Dave could be special.'

CG: ...?(Insert Dave Emoji)

TG: okay I really need you to stop that

CG: Aww, but Daaaaaaaave! I like them!

CG: So... Can we have lunch together?

CG: Oh, maybe I'll ask Egbert to come with us, since he said I'm cute. Or maybe Sollux he's mean but he likes sweets! What about Gamzee?! He is my best friend after-all.❤

TG: or maybe you can just shut up

Picking up on Dave's rudeness the pinkette pouts again his lips puckered cutely. He feels slightly offended for some odd reason. The little trickster troll never really feels that way. Is that normal?Maybe he should talk to John, since never seems annoyed ether. Shrugging it of, Karkat answers Dave's rude text with a bright smile. Tricking the blond sounds like the right kind of response, because payback even in it's smallish forms still count as revenge.

CG: Dave why are you being so mean? I just want to have lunch with you.

CG: Geez...

CG: Bye, Dave.

TG: wait

TG: where are you going

CG: I'm going to ask John instead 'cause you seem a bit moody today. I won't bother you anymore then.

TG: wait

CG: Why should I? (Insert Pouting Emoji)

TG: look, sorry man I just thought you were try'n to mess with me or somethin'

Karkat snorts. He feels like laughing at how easy that was. 'Sucker~!'

TG: i'll hang out with you so don't tell Egbert I got mad at you for nothing or being a complete jerk

The troll giggles in utter excitement. He's so happy that he's going to put hearts at end of his text messages again.

CG: Yay lunch! So let's meet up at the café down the street by my house! They have sweets there and different flavored teas. Or do you just want coffee? You like apples right?! They have apple flavored tea and coffee. ❤

CG: Does that sound okay?

TG: ...sure

CG: Bye bye Dave!❤

Both males put their phones done. One is confused as fuck and the other is so happy he could run over to Johns place and kiss him. After a moment Karkat does just that.

/

Humph, Review!


End file.
